


The Presentation

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark/Lex SLASH! Lena grew up, whether her daddies were ready or not. Takes place when Lena is sixteen. Sequel to "My Other Daddy". Part of the "My Two Daddies" universe jointly written by several SV fandom authors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Presentation

## The Presentation

by Magdelena

<http://www.magdelena.net>

* * *

_Summary_ : Lena grew up, whether her daddies were ready or not. Part of the "Daddies" universe. Takes place when Lena is sixteen. 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the CW/WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world. 

_Author's Note_ : Written for Ladydey who requested "Lena's first date or Lena's high school commencement (empty nest)". I hope you like it! I'd like to thank my wonderful friend Sev1970 for her assistance in betaing this fic. 

* * *

Superman settled into his chair and began leafing through the file of information Lena had just handed him. "So what do we know about this boy?" 

"The subject's name is Michael Thomas. He's in his final year at Xavier Preparatory. He's originally from Evansville, Indiana...." 

As she made her presentation, Lena, still clad in her Supergirl uniform, referred both to the copies of the dossier she had been meticulously preparing for weeks, and to the voice-activated visual presentation that flashed coordinating photographs, most obviously taken without the subject's knowledge, on the large plasma screen that covered nearly one wall of the room. 

It was obvious that Lena had gone to pains to be fair in her assessment of the young man in question, sharing both his strengths as well as his vices, and providing an in-depth and thorough background check. Nearly an hour later, when her presentation was complete, she froze the image on the screen and turned to face the two men before her. 

"Well, what do you think?" she inquired. 

"You're much too young," Clark answered immediately. 

"I'm sixteen years old," Lena countered, rolling her eyes and trying very unsuccessfully to hold back a smirk. "If I'm old enough to be a Teen Titan, I think I'm old enough to date. It had to happen sometime." 

"She makes a valid point," Lex admitted ruefully. Throughout Lena's presentation he had been quiet, which Lena had taken as a good sign. She knew that her papa would likely be the hardest to convince that she was ready to take this step, but her daddy wasn't a sure thing either. However, appealing to Lex Luthor's business side, with a plan of action and loads of volunteered information on the young man she wanted to ask out to the prom - which she was sure her daddy would be verifying through his own sources as soon as she left the room - had apparently worked like a charm. 

"You approve?" Clark asked as he looked at Lex incredulously. 

"Clark," Lex reasoned, trying to suppress a smile, "she wants to go on a date with one of her classmates to a school dance, not get married. I'm convinced," Lex agreed, shutting the folder before him. 

"I know that... it's just..." 

Lena smiled gently, and walked around the desk as she spoke, eventually settling herself against it between both of her father's chairs, but facing her papa. 

"Look, I get it. You've both been protecting me all my life, and from some pretty big stuff, but this isn't Lionel. He's just a guy, and as I think I've demonstrated today, I'm not going into this blindly; I can protect myself. Not to mention the fact that if Mike tries anything I don't want, I could run away from him in the blink of an eye, throw him across a room, start a conveniently distracting fire, and I could literally crush his hand in my palm if it started wandering places I didn't want it to." 

Lena slid a hand through her auburn locks, unintentionally managing to look incredibly young and vulnerable, even as she effectively reminded her papa that she was amongst the ten most powerful persons on Earth. 

"Or I could just call out for help and Superman would be there in an instant." As she said the last part, Lena's lips twitched as she returned to her seat at the table. "Ten minutes after his arrival, a LexCorp team would show up as well." 

"Five minutes," Lex corrected with a smug grin. 

Clark rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Lex for the moment. "I know he can't hurt you physically, Lena. That's really not what I'm worried about at all," Clark started. "I'm more worried about someone breaking your heart." 

Lena smiled genuinely. This fear she knew how to answer. 

"Papa, it's worth getting hurt a few times if I wind up with somebody like you or Daddy to share the rest of my life with. I've spent my life surrounded by the kind of love that most people only dream of. I can't pass up a chance for that kind of happiness." 

In many ways, to Lex she was still the helpless infant that he had found in Lionel's laboratory, and to Clark she was still the little girl he had met the day of the attempt on Lex's life. As Clark and Lex's gazes locked for a moment, they smiled wistfully, both realizing that somehow, somewhere, their baby had grown up into a strong, intelligent young woman who was ready to embark on the next big adventure in her life. 

"You're right, Lena," Clark stated, his eyes never leaving Lex's. "Love is worth the risk." 

Lex leaned in to place a tender kiss on Clark's lips. "Absolutely." Amused eyes turned back to meet Lena's gaze again. "Your curfew is still at eleven though." 

**_THE END_**


End file.
